


Poison Apples?

by Ashbugchi



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Prince Keith, Prince Lance - Freeform, Snow White AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashbugchi/pseuds/Ashbugchi
Summary: It's a Voltron Snow White Au literally no one asked forEnjoy?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyziratherogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyziratherogue/gifts).

> Reposting this from my Wattpad account because my sister @alyziratherogue likes ao3 better lol

“Slave from the magic mirror  
Come from the farthest space  
Through wind and darkness I summon thee  
Speak!  
Let me see thy face!”

“What wouldst thou know, my Queen?”

“Magic mirror on the wall  
Who is the fairest one of all?”

“Famed is his beauty, Queen  
Thy son and handsome prince  
Though you need not ask it  
Lotor’s charms are know by all  
But hold a lovelier one I see  
A fairer one than he”

“Alas for him, reveal the name!”

“Lips as red as the rose  
Hair as black as ebony  
Skin as white as snow  
Eyes the color of amethyst  
Keith Kogane!”

“Fetch huntsman Thace”


	2. Chapter 1

Keith sat in the garden outside his father’s cottage with his sketchbook. He didn’t set out to draw the well but with the way the afternoon sun fell on it it looked like it belonged in a far more elegant place than a simple family home. He covered a small smile as a few birds settled themselves on his shoulders and watched his pencil dance across the page. He’d never been quite sure why but animals tended to just like him. It wasn’t so bad, they gave him someone to talk to when he was left alone all day like this. He continued to sketch the worn grey blocks of the small well until a small brown deer came up and nipped at his sketchbook. 

“Hey buddy that’s not food!” He tried to shoo the deer away, “I need that!”

The deer managed to grab ahold of the edge of the sketchbook and pulled it out of Keith’s hands. He scrambled to his feet as the deer took off in to the woods just beyond the the meadow that his house rested in. Dusting himself off he dashed after the animal into the woods not paying mind to the direction he was headed nor how he was going to get back though he could probably just ask a squirrel. 

The further Keith wandered in to the forest in chase of the animal he only caught glimpses of, the darker and creepier it became. Suddenly he burst out of a particularly dense patch of underbrush into a meadow that barely had any light filtering in to it through the tree tops. The deer stood in the middle of the clearing with the sketchbook still clutched in its mouth. 

“Hey can I have that back now it’s not food?” Keith tried to slowly walk up to the animal so as to not startle it. The deer dropped the sketchbook and turned, running off into the thick forest growth. Keith picked his sketchbook up off the ground and checked to make sure none of his drawings were damaged or dirty. Aside from the small crescent shaped mark in the upper right corner of every page from where the deer bit into the book it seemed otherwise unharmed. Keith’s arms couldn’t say the same with all the scratches from low hanging branches and thick bushes. As he was examining his book there was a rustling in the bushes behind him. Keith jumped at the sound, his hands automatically moving to the knife he kept strapped to his right leg. 

“Who’s there?!” _ Rustle rustle _ “show yourself!”__

_ __ _

“Hello Keith.” A smooth voice rolled its way from the darkness and sent a shiver down Keith’s spine. 

_ __ _

“Who are you?”

_ __ _

“Always the same questions: ‘who are you?’ ‘What do you want?’ ‘Are you going to hurt me?’ To be honest I don’t appreciate when she calls on me to kill humans I’d much prefer sticking to animals but the queen gets what the queen wants. So that means you...” The man stepped in to the clearing and froze upon truly seeing the young man in front of him that he had been ordered to kill. Keith was dropped in a fighting stance hand ready to pull his knife at the slightest advancement. This was a development Thace had not been expecting, normally his prey didn’t know how to properly defend themselves nor were they usually so young, this boy couldn’t have been older than 17.

_ __ _

“So that means I what? What does the queen have to do with me?” Keith said tilting his head to the side slightly confused. He never took his eyes of the huntsman who had just stepped out into the light. 

_ __ _

Thace let out a sigh, he couldn’t do this this boy couldn’t have done anything to slight the queen. “I’m not going to beat around the bush kid the queen wants you dead. I’m not going to pretend I know why and I don’t wanna know but I can’t kill a kid. She wants me to bring back your heart so I’ll just have to bring back a different heart. You won’t be able to come home but at least you’ll live.”

_ __ _

Keith stared in shock, the queen wanted him dead? What for? What had he done? This man had been sent to kill him but he wasn’t going to? Nothing was making sense and the more Keith thought about it the less sense it made. He was just an everyday person trying to live his life and what now he had to be on the run from royalty for the rest of his life? Why couldn’t the huntsman just kill him and save him the trouble? He watched as the huntsman managed to capture a boar and carved its heart out and placed it into the box he had been carrying. 

_ __ _

“I’m sorry about this kid but don’t think about returning, she’ll find you and it won’t be a merciful death.” Keith shivered as the man disappeared back the way they had came leaving Keith alone in the clearing.

_ __ _


	3. Chapter 2

Keith sat in the clearing for a while unsure of what to do. Should he just go home, who knew if that man was lying. Should he trust the man and run. The sun crept low in the sky as he thought and the shadows in the clearing grew longer and more threatening. He decided to wait a few days and see what happened, surely if the man was lying and the queen wasn’t after him his father would come looking for him and if it was true that she was then going home would surely get him killed. Well it was close to dusk now, if he was going to stay in the woods he would need to find shelter for the night so he cautiously made his way deeper into the forest. 

After about a half an hour of walking the forest thinned again and there stood a quaint cottage that surprisingly didn’t look worn or weathered. Obviously his father had taught him to beware of strangers but if he could just stay somewhere for one night, and besides he had his knife so if they tried anything funny he could protect himself. He carefully walked up to the front door and knocked....

...and knocked...

...and knocked...

...and kicked on the door with such force that the tiny latch broke and the door fell inward. It was then he realized that the door hadn’t even been locked, must not have to worry too much about thieves out here. Keith poked his head in and looked around. He took in the pile of half done dishes left in the sink, the seven beds tucked haphazardly in the corner where more than half of them were unmade. He saw the remains of a breakfast or a hastily made lunch on the long table in what he assumed was the dining room even though there were no walls dividing anything. Upon seeing the food Keith’s stomach growled and he realized he hadn’t eaten since that morning. It didn’t seem like anyone was home and if he just took a little food he could make his way back out and and hide to wait for the people who lived here to return so he could ask to stay for the night. 

Keith carefully tiptoed over the threshold of the cottage, stepping on the fallen door along the way and made his way to the table. The dark brown wood was littered with seven mismatched placemats, some of them food stained and others so pristine you’d swear they had never been touched. In the middle of the table sat a bowl of rolls that looked like they had just come out of the oven that morning. He picked up one of the rolls and inspected it, looking at it from different angles and then taking a big sniff. When he felt confident that the roll did not have any of the telltale signs of being poisoned or otherwise tampered with he shrugged and took a big bite of the soft bread. It had clearly been brushed with butter as soon as it came out because the salty butter taste had seeped down into the spongy roll. Keith had honestly never had bread this good. the bread he and his father made from their meager grain stores always seemed to come out slightly mealy and bland, but this bread was smooth and flavorful. 

As he chewed he continued looking over the table, on the lime green placemat there was a few pieces of bacon and a few sausage links covered in sticky maple syrup on a plate next to some sort of mechanical contraption that also seemed to have maple syrup fingerprints on it. This lead Keith to believe that whoever had been eating this meal had also been working on the contraption while eating. Keith helped himself to the food assuming that if the person had been eating it it should be safe even if it had been sitting out for hours. He finished off his roll and helped himself to another beginning to feel at least satisfied but not really full. He walked around the cottage and saw that each of the beds had a name on it: Coran, Allura, Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Matt, and Romelle. They must be the people who live here, he thought. As he looked he began to hear whistling in the distance but it was growing closer. The whistling wasn’t a tune exactly, it sounding like a kid just learning how to whistle. Like they just keep making the same sustained sound until someone finally gets them to shut up, speaking of...

“Matt for crying out loud will you cut that out! We’ve been dealing with your racket for the past thirty minutes and if you don’t stop I’m going to take your action figure collection and shove it so far up your-“

“Pidge!”

“Sorry Shiro, but Matt you’re my brother and I love you but if you make another peep I suggest sleeping with one eye open.” The whistling had stopped and the voices sounded like they were very close to breaking the tree line. Keith had frozen in shock upon hearing the voices but now realizing how close they were to discovering him in their house he panicked and dove under the nearest bed which he realized much too late had the name “Pidge” on it and was several inches too short to fully hide his body. A soft rustling indicated the group crossing the tree line into the gap in the trees that held the cottage. Keith took shallow breaths and tried to slow his rapidly racing heart. 

“You know Pidge,” a lightly accented female voice rang through the trees as a thin woman with long silver hair stepped out of them, “I find the ability to whistle a rather-“ she stopped as she took in the broken doorway. 

“Allura?” A big man with mostly black hair and a white floof at the front stepped out and saw the door. He hissed through his teeth, “I thought there was no way she could find us here!”

“What’s wrong guys?” The rest of the group emerged from the trees. A short figure with honey blonde hair and big round glasses, a taller version with slightly lighter hair and no glasses, a tall girl with blonde pigtails, an older guy with ginger hair and a fabulous mustache, and the one who had spoken which was a bigger guy with dark hair and dark skin and he had an orange bandana around his head. They all took in the broken door and the older ginger man walked up and poked his head through the doorway. 

“Coran be careful it could be a trap!” The silver haired woman (Allura?) exclaimed. 

“Everything’s alright Princess just a gust of wind probably. No harm done.” The ginger man lifted the door like it weighed nothing and placed it against the wall on the outside of the house. He then simply walked inside and sat on the small couch by the fireplace. The rest of the group cautiously shuffled in behind him peeking around each other like they were expecting someone to pop out at them. The tall blonde with the pigtails walked in and over far enough to see Keith’s boots sticking out from under Pidge’s bed. She let out a loud girly scream and Keith jumped so much his head on the bottom of the headboard. 

“Ow... quiznak that hurt!” Keith, knowing he had been caught now, slowly backed out from under the bed and put his hands up in a non threatening manner while remaining completely prepared to lunge for his knife if it was needed. 

“Who the hell are you and what are you doing in our house?” The taller honey blond male asked pointing the end of a broomstick at Keith. 

“My name is Keith and I’m not sure why but I’m on the run from Queen Honerva because she wants me dead.”

“I’m Allura,” the silver haired woman spoke up, “and Honerva would love to see all of us dead as well.” Everyone else introduces themselves, short honey blonde was Pidge (“And before you ask I’m a girl”). Taller honey blond was Matt. Big guy with back and white hair was Shiro. Older ginger man with the fabulous mustache was Allura’s uncle Coran. The blonde pigtailed woman was Romelle. Lastly the big guy with the bandanna was Hunk. 

“Did you like the rolls?” Hunk’s eyes were shining with genuine curiosity, “I just made them this morning!” The big guy seemed so proud of his food Keith couldn’t help but smile. 

“I did,” Keith realized he was still clutching the last bite of his second roll, “I didn’t mean to intrude but I needed a place to stay for the night until I can find out why the queen may be after me.” 

“Well you are welcome to stay here for the night as long as you don’t mind sleeping on a couch. Any enemy of the queen is a friend of ours” Shiro looked around at his companions for any objections and found none. 

“Thanks,” And Keith’s stomach growled.

“Oh! Let me get you some more food!” Hunk said and cheerfully went to work in the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning Keith awoke to the yelling and slamming of the front door.

“Matt keep the FUCK out us girls are changing!!” Pidge stomped back to where she had left her clothes on her bed. 

“But Keith...” Matt mumbled from the other side of the door. 

“Keith is asleep!” 

“Not anymore,” he mumbled shifting on the couch, “but don’t worry... Not interested. I’m gay.”

“Ha! You perv he’s gay so he gets to change with us to protect him from your ogling!”

“Did you just say ogling?” Keith snorted. “Who talks like that?

“It’s an accurate description of what his bisexual ass would do.”

“Pidge can you watch your language please?” Came Shiro’s voice from outside. 

“Sorry Dad!” Pidge giggled.

“Please don’t call me that.” Shiro groaned and Keith laughed because Shiro really did seem like the dad of the group. 

Keith kept his head buried in the pillows he had been provided on the couch because it was just respectful not to look. Suddenly he was hit in the back of the head with a bundle of fabrics. 

“Here you can borrow Matt’s clothes. His pants may be too long on you though, welcome to the short club.” Pidge grinned.

“I’m not short! I am perfectly average height everyone else is just tall!” Keith felt the blush creeping up on his face and was glad his face was still buried in the pillows. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you with your face full of pillow.” Pidge was clearly a little shit but Keith kinda liked that about her. It certainly kept things interesting. He heard the front door click and assumed that meant the girls had left so he should get up and get changed before the boys came in. Keith had never been comfortable changing in front of others, especially ones he didn’t really know so he pulled the wad of fabric off his head and got up. 

The clothes weren’t much, just a basic gray linen top and soft green leggings (which he did end up having to roll up a bit because they were in fact too long). As he rolled up the left leg the front door opened and the guys stepped in. Keith hastily grabbed his boots and bushes past them outside. 

“Prude.” He heard Pidge giggle from the bushes. 

“So what is the queen after you guys for? And what are you doing way out here?” He decided to ignore her comment for now. 

“That would be my fault apparently,” Allura spoke up. “Apparently Honerva has it out for anyone who is considered more beautiful than her son Lotor. He is handsome but he is spoiled so his personality is ugly. She has a magic mirror that tells her anything she wants to know. She uses it to weed out anyone it says is more beautiful than him. Romelle and Pidge were maids in her household and were able to warn me when she sent people to take me out and take over my kingdom. My brother Lance is still there ruling in my stead. Shiro, Matt, and Hunk are my trusted guard that came with me and Coran is my advisor. We’ve been trying to find a way to take her down but since she took over the neighboring kingdom and killed its rulers she has been gaining more and more power. Unfortunately King Josh and Queen Krolia never had a kid so there was no heir-“ Keith visibly froze.

“Wait... what did you say the King and Queen’s names were?” He barely kept himself from stuttering. 

“King Josh And Queen Krolia. Why?”

“That has got to be a coincidence...” That wasn’t possible, there had to be some kind of mistake...

“What’s wrong Keith?” Allura was getting really concerned about how Keith was acting.

“Those are my parent’s names and I haven’t seen my mom in a few years and my dad disappears for months at a time but he was supposed to be back this week.”

“Wait what do you mean you haven’t seen tor mom in a few years? Your dad just disappears for months? And why does none of that seem like it worries you enough?” Romelle asked curiously worming her way into the conversation. 

“Well I’ve lived most of my life with my dad in his hunting cottage on the edge of this forest. My mom worked in the palace, at leas that’s what I was told, so I would really only see her just before holidays so we would just celebrate them early.” He couldn’t help but smile fondly at the memories.” My dad would go out hunting for months at a time, when I was younger he would have a tutor come stay with me while he was away but as I got older he trusted me to be able to take care of myself. So not seeing them wasn’t all that much of a big deal but now thinking about it it does raise some questions. I never bothered to learn the names of those in power because they always seemed so far away but now I wonder why my parents never talked about them or why my tutor never taught me their names. It can’t be but it really seems like it might be...”

“You might be the crown prince...” Allura breathed.

“I think I might be.”


	5. Chapter 4

“Slave from the magic mirror  
Come from the farthest space  
Through wind and darkness I summon thee  
Speak!  
Let me see thy face!”

“What wouldst thou know, my Queen?”

“Magic mirror on the wall  
Who is the fairest one of all?”

“You don’t want me to answer that.”

“What?” Haggar stopped confused. “That’s... not how you’re supposed to respond to that... Let’s try this again  
Magic mirror on the wall  
Who is the fairest one of all?”

“I say again my Queen you don’t want me to answer that.”

“YOU WILL GIVE ME THE ANSWERS I SEEK YOU INSIGNIFICANT WHELP OR I WILL SHATTER YOU ONLY TO PEICE YOU BACK TOGETHER AND SHATTER YOU AGAIN!” Haggar seethed. “Now one more time  
Magic mirror on the wall  
Who is the fairest one of all?”

“Lips of shimmering rubies  
Skin as pale as moonlight  
Hair as dark as midnight  
Eyes like glittering galaxies  
Prince Keith still lives  
And it is your enemies that hide him”

Screaming Haggar flew into a murderous rage electrocuting everything near her. 

“If you want something done right you have to do it yourself” Haggar’s form shifted from the form of a beautiful woman to a decrepit old hag as she stormed from the castle.


	6. Chapter 5

Prince Lance sat on the swing in the palace garden idly pushing himself back and forth. He was a little miffed that the stupid magic mirror said Allura was prettier than he was but he guessed it was to be expected since she was a girl and she was first in line for the throne so she was the more obvious threat. He did wonder why Haggar hadn’t made a move on him yet with Allura out of the way until he had gotten word of her taking over the neighboring kingdom. So whoever was there was prettier than Lancey Lance too huh? Well we’ll just see about that!

“My Prince!” A guard came stumbling from the castle. “I have word from your sister!”

Lance launched himself from the swing and snagged the envelope from the guard. Tearing into it he read:

> _Dear Lance,_
> 
> _I know you’re worried about me and I’m sorry I haven’t been able to send anything before now but we didn’t know who would be watching. The guards and I have finally found a place to stay away from Haggar’s influence. Thanks to Coran’s abilities you are the only one who can read this letter or get the coordinates attached. If anything happens here and we need you to send reinforcements or extra protection the coordinates will light up: green for more protection, yellow for reinforcements, red for everyone you can send, and blue for come yourself. Send as soon as you see it light up. I miss you but I promise I’m doing ok. We will find a way to take down Haggar and I’ll be home soon so hang in there for me ok little brother?_
> 
> _ Love,  
Lura___

_ _Lance was struggling not to cry by the end, he missed his sister and he would have given anything for a hug from her right then. He knew she’d be ok because he sent 3 of his best friends with her. If anyone could protect Allura it was Shiro, Hunk, and Matt (Pidge also looked like she could pack a mean punch) even if it meant he was really lonely without them. He was also hungry.... what he wouldn’t give for some of Hunk’s famous spaghetti with meatballs and his special garlic knots made just for Lance... maybe he shouldn’t be thinking with his stomach right now..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SON! Finally Lance shows up (in true Lance fashion... late) we probably won't see him again for a few more chapters but the Klance is coming I promise! Guys I really love Lance and I hate that I even plucked at his insecurities at the beginning of this chapter but it's necessary for what I have planned. Thanks, enjoy!
> 
> ~Ash


	7. Chapter 6

The knowledge that he might be the crown prince hit Keith like a ton of bricks. The others went out for more supplies and the didn’t want to chance anyone seeing Keith since he was suppose to be dead they all agreed he should stay in the cabin but he was getting bored and all these thoughts weren’t helping. He decided to step outside and get some fresh air, maybe do a little training to take his mind off of things. 

He opened the door to the cabin and felt the warm breeze ruffle through his raven locks. He grabbed the straw broom from beside the door to use as a staff for his training, he preferred a sword or a dagger but it would have to do. He stepped outside and began his workout. 

After a few hours of training he took a break and got some water from the well. While he was getting his drink he heard whining coming from the tree line, readying his broom/staff he crept toward the noise. Not far in he found the source. A wolf cub, not quite full grown but still pretty big, sat whining at the body of a much bigger wolf who had managed to get themselves tangled in a hunter’s trap and it was clearly dead. Keith could sympathize, if Allura was right then his parents were dead. He tiptoed backward and once he was clear of the trees he raced back to the cabin and grabbed a bowl and some dried meats from the kitchen. Filling the bowl with water from the well he carefully crept back to the wolf cub and set the dish down as close as he dared to the wild animal and then tossed a piece of meat to it. The cub didn’t seem to register the food at first so Keith tosses another piece, it’s head perked up and it stopped whining. It sniffed the meat and then hungrily snatched it up. Once the meat was gone the cub stood and lumbered closer to Keith and sniffed the bowl of water then cautiously took a drink. 

“Your parents are gone too huh?” Keith wasn’t sure why he was talking to the wolf but it paused it’s drinking and looked up at him with sad eyes like he understood. The wolf then walked straight up to Keith and nuzzled at the hand still holding the meat scraps.

“Still hungry?”

_*whine*___

_ _“Ok here you go.” Keith laid the scraps on the ground in front of him and the wolf hungrily snatched them up then turned and finished off the water. When it was done the cub turned back to Keith, who had started staring off into space, and laid down beside him with its head in his lap._ _

_ _“Oh! Hey there!” Keith looked down at the wolf, who was trying his hardest to be a lapdog, and smiled. “Sorry buddy I can’t stay. They group will be worried if they get back and I’m not there.” Keith slid out from under the overgrown lapdog and started walking back to the cabin. He chuckled when he heard twigs snapping behind him as the wolf followed him to the very edge of the trees. It sat whining at him as he kept walking back to the cabin, then he started growling._ _

_ _Keith whipped around at the sound of growling and saw not too far from the spot he a just emerged from another figure shrouded in a black cloak emerged from the shadow of the trees. Keith panicked. If this was someone from his home would the go and report back to Honerva that he was alive? He was halfway from the tree line to the door and completely exposed. He could have ran to the cabin and locked himself in but it was too late the figure had seen him. The figure lifted the hood of its cloak to reveal an old hag. _ _

_ _“Sonny, help an old woman out would ya? I’ve been walking in these woods for a while and have built up quite a thirst. These old bones can’t draw up the bucket from that well there nor bend down at a creek for a sip. Be a dear and draw the bucket for me would you?”_ _

_ _Keith wasn’t sure what to do, if she was from the village if he did what she asked maybe she wouldn’t turn him in. She seemed harmless but he didn’t want to take any chances either. Keeping his eyes on her he stepped up to the well and turned the crank that pulled up the bucket. He sat the bucket on the ledge and stepped back as she stepped up for her drink. When she was done the hag turned to him and reached in to her cloak for something. _ _

_ _“Thank you child, please take an apple from this poor old woman as thanks?” The hag held out a perfectly rounded, bright red apple. As a child Keith’s parents obviously taught him the dangers of accepting food from strangers like that so he declined. “Oh, well then... you still shouldn’t have let me get this close boy!” _ _

_ _For a brief moment Keith saw a flash of a beautiful woman and then the hag lunged at him catching him by surprise and jabbing something in to his neck. Keith staggered backward and reached up to his neck. Sticking out was a small dart, poisoned judging from the fire spreading through his veins and his vision darkening. As Keith dropped to the ground he managed to pull the dart out. He was vaguely aware that the growling had gotten louder and a furry shape charging as the world faded away. _ _

_ _The hag walked up to the fallen boy and removed the dart from his hand. She then took a bite from the apple and placed it in the boy’s hand. As she stood she was knocked off her feet as a wolf slammed in to her full force and snarling. The hag sent a shock into the wolf and jolted it off of her as she ran off into the trees. _ _

_ _The wolf cub got up and limped over to the fallen boy. It placed its front paws on the limp figure and let out a keening howl._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal!!! Why is there a question mark in the title? The apple wasn’t poisoned!!! I’m too excited about that... I’ll see myself out... lol
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
